1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an article handling apparatus and more particularly to an article handling apparatus particularly suited for use in stowing articles such as skis, small boats and the like atop an overland vehicle such as a van, station wagon or the like equipped with a drip mold circumscribing the uppermost portion thereof. A similar apparatus particularly adapted for handling small boats is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,199 which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. However, it is to be understood that utility of the invention as hereinafter described and claimed is not limited to boats, even though the class of articles handled is typified by small boats, as will be alluded to for purposes of exaemplification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the apparatus disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,199 has functioned quite satisfactorily for its intended purpose, difficulty has been encountered in the mounting thereof atop vehicles such as vans, station wagons, and the like. This results, at least in part, from an owner's inherent reluctance to puncture the wall of the vehicle for purposes of attaching upright supports thereto.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved apparatus adapted to be attached to a drip mold extended along the top portions of a selected vehicle and used in the mounting of apparatus adapted for use in the stowing and transport of articles such as skis, boats and the like.